


A new start? (ON HOLD)

by Damx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damx/pseuds/Damx
Summary: Captain Jack is new to the TARDIS and is trying to get the Doctor to trust him. Will the Doctor let him stay aboard?





	1. Chapter 1

 

As soon as Jack heard the Doctors footsteps fade, he locked the door to his room. 

The fake smile he had been wearing fell off his face and he sighed as he slid down the wall and let his head fall into his hands. 

He started to pant heavily as the horrible memories from the day plagued his mind, he was lucky that Doctor had saved him and brought him here, he didn’t deserve it.

Rose was nothing but kind and understanding towards him too, although the doctor tried to keep him away from her as much as possible. 

Jack understood why the Doctor didn't take much of a liking to him if it wasn't for Rose Jack would have probably gotten left behind.

He wrapped his arms around he knees and drew them tight into his chest trying to calm himself down. 

It had always been this way for him, he could keep the fake smiles and charm up for a while but as soon as he was left alone, the real pain sank in fast.

Jack rushed to  stumble through the door to the en-suite bathroom, he hung over the toilet bowl, retching his guts out.

Jack continued vomiting until he was almost brought to tears, he slumped on the floor pathetically.

He felt so helpless as he started to vomit again non-stop, tears threatening to run down his face.

He cursed at himself, he deserved every bit of the pain he was given, he almost destroyed a whole race, HIS race, just for his own stupid gain.

Jack gasped a short breath as he pushed himself away from the toilet, he could get through this, he always did.

Jack took a minute before pushing himself weakly to his feet and stumbling out of the bathroom. 

He fell, with a grunt, onto his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

He knew there was no way he would be able to get to sleep tonight, even if he did he would have another nightmare and that's not something he wanted to experience whilst he was aboard the Doctors ship.

Hopefully, he could put his act back on tomorrow and then maybe when the Doctor dumped him off somewhere it would be a place where he would be able to start again.

Jack stared up at the plain ceiling trying to regain his composer. He reached into his pocket and took out some painkiller, he poured himself a glass of water and swallowed them quickly.

He heard the door swing open and instantly wiped the vomit from around his mouth and sat up, he could have sworn he locked that door.

The Doctor stood in the hallway peering into his room, the Doctor's eyes scanned Jack and the room.

“Harkness!,” the Doctor barked “I can detect drugs, what are you taking.”   
Jacks face paled. 

“ I swear it was nothing Sir, just some painkillers I had a bit of a headache,” Jack mumbled the last bit quietly not making eye contact with the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed and his shoulders visibly fell. 

“ Good,” The Doctor said in a softer tone still eyeing Jack a little wearily.

“Get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning,” the Doctor said before closing the door.

Jack sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, he tried to distract himself from his thoughts as he pulled up his blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jack argue due to a misunderstanding.

Jack laid in his bed motionless for a couple of hours, still unable to sleep. He waited a little longer until he was sure that the Doctor and Rose would’ve had enough time to go to sleep.

He climbed out of bed a quietly crept into the kitchen, he sat down at the counter and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

Jack nursed himself over the bottle, trying to distract himself.

He had drunk almost a whole bottle when he heard someone approach behind him, although he was surprised he didn't jump.

Jack turned his head and made eye contact with the Doctors hard eyes, he turned back around trying to ignore the Doctor.

The Doctor snatches the bottle from Jacks' hand.

“This is mine” The Doctor proclaimed matter of factly, trying to look at Jack in the eyes.

Jack waved his hand dismissively at the Doctor refusing to make eye contact.

“Sorry, Sir I'll get you another bottle.” Jack slurred.

“Why are you up anyway, I thought I told you to sleep,” The Doctor said crossing his arms,

Jack didn't look up as he spoke.

“I could say the same for you” Jack replied coldly.  
“ Don't need much sleep me.” the Doctor stated

“The same case for me “ Jack shrugged

The Doctor chuckled. "Stupid apes” he mumbled.

Jack looked up at him searchingly.

“You know Doctor you are a ‘stupid ape’ yourself” Jack joked.

The Doctor looked almost offended by Jacks claim

“I’m no ‘stupid ape’ I am superior, I am a Time Lord.” the Doctor said seriously.

Jack raised his eyebrows almost expecting the Doctor to start laughing.

“I’m not as stupid as I look Doctor.” Jack slurred standing up from his seat and walking over to the Doctor.

Jack placed both of his hands on the Doctors chest, heavily, feeling for the Doctors hearts

The Doctor however just saw a drunk ‘Captain’ placing hands on him, he wasn't going to let Jack attack him, not on his own ship, not on the ship where Rose was sleeping.

The Doctor flinched and shoved Jack hard sending him flying into the wall bumping his head rather hard.

Jack felt the bump on the back of his head and looked up at the Doctor confused.

“What the hell Doctor” he tried to shout but it ended up coming out as a whisper as he looked up at the Doctor shaking.

The Doctor looked down at Jack shocked at what he had just done but tried to keep a straight face. He had done the right thing, he had defended himself and his ship, but what he couldn't figure out was why Jack was looking up at him like a hurt puppy.

The Doctor looked down at Jack sympathetically and crouched down next to him, he was surprised when Jack flinched away.

The Doctor sighed “ I’m sorry Jack I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just defending myself.”  
Jack looked over to him, hurt.

“Protecting yourself from what Doctor you know I would never hurt you.”

The Doctor gulped.  
“But, you … you put your hands like you were going to-” The doctor got cut off by Jack

“- feel to see if you have two hearts and might actually be a timelord.”

The Doctor rubbed his face frustrated.

He took Jacks hand and went to place it on his chest. Jack pulled it away and stood up shakily.

“I don't need to anymore, I know your no Time Lord,” Jack said coldly staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up angrily as Jack walked to the door.

“Jack” The Doctor called as Jack placed his hand on the doorknob.

Jack looked back at the Doctor hoping he would apologize.

“Don't drink on my ship,” The Doctor said coldly turning away.

Jack scoffed as he slammed the door and went back to his room to sort out his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor apologised to Jack.

Jack was seething with anger as he stormed back to his room. How dare the Doctor undermine him and hurt him at the same time.

He felt the back of his head, where it had bumped the wall. Fortunately, there was no blood, but it was starting to swell up so he needed to have a scan and bandage it.

He sighed as he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. How could he have put himself in this position.? He looked at his watch, it was only aan hour till Rose would be waking, he needed to get ready as he didn't want her to know about what happened between him and the Doctor as it would only hurt her.

Jack quickly showered and got changed back into his only outfit, his uniform. He looked in the mirror and bandaged his head, wincing slightly as the bandage made contact with the bump. He would have to get a brain scan when he got somewhere near a hospital as the Doctor had pushed him quite hard.

Jack carefully put his hat on to hide the bandage so Rose wouldn't ask questions. He heard Rose turn the kettle on and smiled as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen to greet her.

“Hey Captain,” Rose said cheerfully as Jack walked into the room.

“Hi” Jack replied smiling awkwardly as he sat down at the table.

“Would you like a cuppa?” Rose asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

“I'm alright thanks “ Jack smiled.

Rose sat down opposite him and smiled back.

“Why are you so dressed up Captain, planning on leaving us?” She teased slightly

“That's all up to the Doctor” Jack joked with a somewhat serious undertone.

Rose laughed assuming it was just a joke.

“Seriously though Jack, you can chill out, we sent like the military, you don't have to be so smart, you can take off your jacket and your hat and I'm sure if you ask nicely the doctor might lend you some of his clothes,” Rose said cheerfully.

Jack chuckled a bit at the thought of him watering the Doctors clothes.

Before Jack could contemplate what was happening Rose was standing next to him.

“Don't laugh at me mister “ she joked and started to tried take of his jacket.

Jack laughed back and tickled Rose and she has done the same to him.

Somehow it ended up with Jack being pinned to the floor and stripped off his jacket, laughing the whole time. Rose giggled as she took off his hat and Jack suddenly paled as he remembered why he has had to wear it in the first place.

Rose looked down at him concerned,

“Jack, what happened to your head?” She asked worried

Jack squirmed uncomfortably as he sat up.

“Nothing to worry about, I'm just a bit clumsy” Jack lied convincingly with a grin.

Rose sighed a bit relieved that no one had hurt Jack.

“Is it alright, you don't need to go to the hospital do you?” Rose asked concerned.

“I don't think it's an emergency. I hit my head quite hard though so I'm gonna go for a scan when I get a chance.” Jack said truthfully.

Rose nodded in agreement.

“Is that why you're wearing your hat?” She asked.

Jack nodded and gulped.

“You know you didn't need to hide being clumsy from me,” Rose said smiling

“I know I was just a bit embarrassed, I want the doctor to trust me and I don't want to screw it up over something silly,” Jack said smiling, part of that was true, he wanted to be friends with the doctor and wanted him to respect him.

Rose smiled

“Don't worry Jack I'm sure you and the doctor will be great friends”

The doctor coughed from the doorway, Jack flinched. He was unsure how long the doctor had been there. He quickly grabbed his hat off of Rose and put it back on whilst standing.

“Good morning Sir,” Jack said, his voice wavering.

“Morning “ the Doctor replied stepping to the side as Jack walked out of the room.

It concerned him how scared Jack seemed to be of him, he would have to make it up to him. He didn't mean to hurt him but was more worried about what he had told Rose.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and helped her up.

“What's up with him then?” The Doctor asked her trying to figure out what Jack had told her.

“Oh, he said he's just a bit clumsy. Nothing to worry about, we’ll just have to keep an eye on him.”

The Doctor smiled slightly grateful that Jack hadn't told Rose.

“Mind you though Doctor, you might have to take a look at him in the medbay. He said something about needing to have a brain scan when you dropped him off, I don't know what he was on about really.” Rose rambled.

The Doctor froze

“He's going to need a brain scan?” The Doctor asked shocked.

“Yeah, from what I saw of his head he's lucky he wasn't concussed,” Rose said sympathetically

The doctor nodded and thanked Rose as he walked out to go to Jack's room.

Jack was sitting on his bed breathing heavily when the doctor walked through the door. He instantly flinched as shuffled back against the headrest as the Doctor entered.

“It's ok Jack calm down,” The Doctor said soothingly.

Jack looked up at him confused.

The Doctor sat down at the end of Jacks bed and looked over to him.

“Jack I'm so so sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to I swear “ The Doctor apologized.

Jack calmed down a little but was still on edge.

“Jack I promise you I’m never going to lay a finger on you again, I’m really sorry” the doctor apologized again

“I-it’s Okay, I forgive you” Jack stutters

The doctor was surprised at how quickly Jack forgave him but didn’t question it.

“Come on Lad let me take you to the medbay and we can give you a scan” the Doctor offered

Jack nodded and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor cares for Jack.

 

The Doctor helped Jack to walk to the medical room and Jack laid down on the bed. The Doctor looked at Jack and smiled pitifully, Jack smiled back.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay Doctor, everything's fine,” Jack said comfortingly.

The Doctor shook his head.

“No, it's not okay Jack I hurt you” The Doctor replied as he rummaged through his medical equipment to find his handheld scanner.

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his head, it was throbbing again but he didn't want the Doctor to know as he would just beat himself up over it even more than he was already.

“Doctor trust me I'm fine” Jack insisted.

The Doctor hummed in response as he found his scanner. He stood up and walked over to Jack.

“Okay, Jack I'm going to scan you now close your eyes please” The Doctor informed him.

Jack nodded and closed his eyes as the Doctor ran the scanner around his head. The Doctor scanned him several times before looking at the screen and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You can open your eyes now Jack” The Doctor informed him.

Jack smiled as he opened his eyes and looked to the Doctor awaiting his results.

“Have you experienced any other symptoms?” The Doctor asked Jack as he looked over the results.

“Not really” Jack lied not wanting the Doctor to be upset.

The Doctor looked over to him and raised his eyebrows.

“Don't lie to me Jack just tell me” The Doctor warned.

Jack sighed

“Well it's not much it just throbs and I have a bad migraine” Jack confessed.

The Doctor nodded,

“Just as I thought” the Doctor replied whilst continuing to look through Jacks results.

“Right, there's some internal bruising but nothing that will be long lasting but the migraines and throbbing will continue so I'll give you some more painkillers.” The Doctor commented as he injected Jack with the painkillers.

Jack nodded “Great, thanks “ he smiled.

He stood up having to support himself with the bed as he was shaking. The Doctor walked over quickly supporting him and laid him back down on the bed.

“Where were you going to go lad?” The Doctor asked.

Jack sighed, he knew the Doctor would kick him out when he knew he was no longer in danger.

“I-I was gonna just go talk to Rose in the kitchen or something but it's okay if you want me to leave now, I get it,” Jack replied sadly.

“Its okay Jack you can stay for a bit,” The Doctor said as although he still wasn't keen on Jack he was starting to grow on him a little.

Jacks face lit up,

“Thank you so much Doctor,” he said cheerfully  
The Doctor smiled a bit as well.

“Right then Jack, I suggest you go back to your room and rest for a while.”

“Yes sir” Jack replied quickly and stood up shaking still.

The Doctor placed a hand on Jacks' shoulder.

“Lad, let me carry you I hurt you once and I'm not gonna let you get hurt again.” He insisted

“I’m fine on my own” Jack replied quickly.

“I’m carrying you” The Doctor stated firmly leaving Jack with no room for discussion as he scooped Jack up effortlessly and carried him to his room.

Jack could help but become embarrassed at the fact he was having to rely on the Doctor to carry him. As the Doctor carried him close to his chest Jack listen to his heartbeat, no his heartbeats.

The Doctor laid Jack down on the bed gently and left him. All Jack could think about was the possibility that the Doctor may actually be a Time Lord, he couldn't be Time Lords don't exist, Jack argued with himself. It confused him that all the little things about the Doctor he picked up on suggested him being a Time Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is jealous.

 

After a while of laying down, the painkillers started to set in and Jack felt much better. A quick glance over to the monitor that was displaying his results told Jack that he was now stable. He sighed, relieved and climbed out of bed. He walked out of his room and then paused. As he looked down the corridor he saw the rows and rows of rooms that he had been too preoccupied to even notice before. Jack marveled at the ship as he walked down the corridor stopping outside a door that was marked “Library”.As Jack entered he was amazed to see how big the room was. He walked along the bookcases at all the different books browsing them intently. After a while of looking at the books, Jack wanders into a different part of the library. He stopped confused as it seemed that instead of the shelves being labeled there were just circular diagrams drawn on them. As Jack inspected it closer he was shocked as he identified it not as a diagram but Gallifreyan a language used by TimeLords. Jack stepped back shocked and confused. Everything he was taught at the academy told him TimeLords where just fictional creatures, but with all the new evidence he was starting to believe that the may, in fact, be real and the Doctor might actually be one. 

Jack walked out of the Library and to the kitchen, he needed a coffee and to clear his head. He tried to forget about the whole Time Lord situation for the minute and instead focus on what was going to happen to him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar. He smiled at Rose as she entered and sat next to him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, concerned.

“Oh I'm okay now the Doctor fixed me up.” he smiled.

The room fell into silence again as Jack to a sip of his coffee. All he could think about was where or more to the point when the Doctor was going to leave him, he sighed at the thought.

“What the matter?” Rose cooed wrapping her arm around him.

Jack looked up at her wearily, he wanted to talk to someone about it and Rose was probably his best bet. All it took was one comforting squeeze from Rose and Jack decided to tell her.

He gulped “Whats the Doctor gonna do with me?” he asked her quietly.

Rose's forehead creased in confusion “What do you mean?” she questioned.

Jack sighed again “Well where do you think he's gonna dump me, or do you think he will just kill me”   
Rose straightened up “Well he's not doing either on my watch “ She proclaimed

“Rose you have to understand why he doesn't want me on his ship, I'm hardly the most trustworthy of people.” Jack reminded her

“I trust you,” Rose said quietly.

Jack didn't take notice as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Well, I tell you what why don't I talk to him, maybe he will agree to take you somewhere.”   
Jack looked up at her trying not to get his hopes up

“You really think you can convince him to let me come on a trip?” Jack asked doubtfully.

“If anyone can it's me Jack” She smiled squeezing him again.

They chatted some more and then decided to head to the living room to watch some telly.

The sat next to each other on the sofa laughing and joking.

As the night led on Rose ended up leaning heavily into Jack as they watched another movie.

The Doctor finished his repairs on the Tardis and decided he should check up on Jack. He consulted the Tardis on where he was and was surprised to find he was in the living room. He walked over and looked through the doorway. Jealousy rushed through him but not in the way he expected, Rose didn't bother him as he watched the laughing, he watched Jack smiled and Rose cuddle into him. He just wanted it to stop, his jealousy quickly turned into anger.    
“Harkness!” he shouted angrily.

The Doctor watches Jack jump in surprise and instinctively grab onto Roses' arm as if he needed to protect her. He watched as Jack turned around and as soon as he noticed it was just him he let go of Rose's arm knowing she was in no danger.

“What seems to be the problem, sir,” Jack asked confused.

The Doctor paused, he couldn't just say he was jealous, he remembered that Jack was in the medbay and used that as an excuse.

“You were supposed to be resting, you should have asked for my permission before you got up so I could check things over.” The Doctor told him calmly.

“Sorry sir” Jack replied looking genuinely sorry. 

“Just go back to your room “ The Doctor sighed.

Jack nodded and quickly walked out. The Doctor turned to Rose,   
“Go on you go and get a rest too, “ he said softly.

Rose nodded, she decided it was best to ask the Doctor in the morning instead.

“Night Doctor,” She said as she walked out and went to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose asks the Doctor.

Jack laid awake most of the night but didn't dare move out of his room as he didn't want to annoy the Doctor anymore than he already had. Jack realized it was the morning as he heard a knock at the door, he shouted to the person to come in and was surprised to find it was Rose.

“Morning” Rose said softly coming into the room and handing Jack a cup of tea.

“Good morning “ Jack replied as he sat up on the side of his bed.

Rose smiled and sat down next to him, “How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I’m doing well thanks, much better than I was yesterday”    
“Good” Rose smiled giving Jack a hug.

They chatted some more until the Doctor walked in.

“Good morning Doctor,” Jack said happily.

The Doctor looked over from Jack to Rose, “Morning” he replied rather gloomily.

Rose frowned in confusion as to why the Doctor seemed to be in a bad mood.

“Doctor do you mind if I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec” Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded and waited for Rose to get up. She gave Jack another quick reassuring hug before getting up and leaving with the Doctor.   
Jack sighed and started to get up and get changed.

WRose and the Doctor sat in the kitchen,

“Are you alright Doctor?” Rose asked concerned

“Of course why wouldn't I be” The Doctor grumbled unconvincingly

Rose signed “ You've just seemed a bit off lately that's all” Rose replied

The Doctor shrugged dismissively

“So, what did you want to talk to me about,” The Doctor asked changing the subject.

Rose smiled “Captain Harkness,” she said cheerfully.

The Doctor grumbled something in Gallifreyan the Rose didn't understand,

“What about Jack?” he moaned 

“Well I just wondered what your plans where” 

The Doctor looked up at her and sighed

“I was just going to drop him off at the nearest planet once I knew he was better” The Doctor admitted.

“Oh, come on Doctor why can't he come with us for a bit” Rose tried.

“Absolutely not” The Doctor snapped back.

Rose pouted “Please Doctor I know that you may not like him but I do. He is really nice if you get to know him, just give him a chance.” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes “Oh I'm sure he is” he mumbled sarcastically

“If he's not coming then neither am I” Rose protested

The Doctor looked at her in shock.

“Why are you so adamant for him to come anyway? If you're dating him I would rather you come out and say it! ” The Doctor grumbled

Rose looked at him, waiting for him to tell her he was joking but when he kept a straight face she couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing.

“Seriously Doc I've known him for like 5 minutes what do you think of me?” She laughed.

The Doctor sat back a bit, “Sorry I don't know why I said that” He told her apologetically,

Rose nodded “It's fine Doc but please let him come, even if its only for one trip.” Rose begged.

The Doctor paused for a moment to think,

“Ok but just one trip, and nothing fancy or fun, just a boring trip.”

Rose nodded knowing it was the best he was going to offer.

The Doctor smiled “Ok then he can come”    
Rose hugged him tightly and then ran off to tell Jack the good news.  

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Jack had just finished getting dressed when Rose ran into the room. 

“ Jack you're coming on a trip with us!” She told him happily as she ran in and gave him a big hug. Jack laughed as he wriggled out of the hug as Rose squeezed him.

“Really, the Doctor actually said I can come on a trip?” He asked in disbelief.

Rose nodded enthusiastically. A big smile spread across Jacks' face. He grabbed Roses wrist and ran with her into the kitchen where the Doctor was sitting. Jack smiled happily at the Doctor.

“Doctor, am I actually going on a trip with you and Rose?” He asked excitedly bouncing on his heels. 

The Doctor nodded “Yes but don’t get excited we’re just going to a small planet called Zuron to do some shopping” he informed Jack grumpily. The Doctor hated going shopping but he knew that Rose enjoyed it so he figured it might be a bit more manageable if he took Jack with him, that way he had someone to talk to and he also wasn’t stuck holding all the bags. Jack, however, remained very excited and went to hug the Doctor, the Doctor stepped back and instead, Jack just nodded unphased.

“Thank you so much Doctor “ he smiled.

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile back as he headed to the control room and set the coordinates. 

 

Not long after the Tardis landed and Rose and Jack waited eagerly for the Doctor to open the door. The Doctor walked over still smiling.

“Ready?” The Doctor asked.

Rose nodded eagerly.

“Yes sir” Jack replied smiling.

The Doctor paused for a minute to think.

“Jack are you armed,” he asked.

Jack nodded slowly. The Doctor sighed and held his hand out.

“But I like my blaster” Jack protested.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow still holding his hand out. Jack sighed and handed over the blaster over to the Doctor who walked over and locked it in a box that was in the kitchen.

“When will I get it back sir,” Jack asked when the Doctor returned.

“When I say so,” The Doctor said bluntly.

He turned to face Rose and then smiled again.

“Let's go then” the Doctor proclaimed cheerfully.

Jack grabbed the Rose and the Doctor’s hands and ran out of the Tardis. Rose looked around in awe at all the shops. They had landed in a giant outdoor shopping city. Jack looked up at the sun, it looked amazing close-up, he had never been able to travel close to the sun before with just his vortex manipulator and the sight amazed him. The planet seemed to be inhabited by human looking creatures. 

“Doctor this place is amazing, “ Rose said happily, Jack nodded agreeing.

The Doctor laughed and smiled as Rose grabbed their hands again and rushed to the first shop. She browsed around the small shop and picked out some clothes she would like to try. She left Jack and the Doctor outside as she went into the dressing room. 

“Thanks so much for letting me come sir” Jack smiled.

“Its alright Jack I'm glad you're liking it here” The Doctor laughed.

Jack and the Doctor continued to chat until Rose came out of the dressing room. She handed the shop assistant several items that didn't fit and gave the Doctor the stuff that she wanted to buy. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to pay for the clothes as the cashier bagged them and handed the bag to Rose. The Doctor thanked them as they walked out and into another store. When they went into the next store Rose gave the Doctor the bags as she rushed to look at a pair of shoes she liked. The Doctor sighed as he watched her.

“Do you want me to carry that for you, sir?” Jack asked looking towards the bags the Doctor was holding and back up at him smiling. 

“um yeah, thanks,” The Doctor said handing the bag over to Jack.

He was a bit unsure why Jack was being so nice to him when he wasn't very nice to him. 

Jack took the bags without complaining and went over to help Rose pick out a pair of heels.

After they had paid for them and put them in the bag they went into another clothing store. Rose picked out a fancy dress and once again the Doctor and Jack waited outside the dressing room. After Rose had been in the dressing room for a while the Doctor walked over and knocked on the door.

“Rose is everything okay in there?” he asked.

“C-could you ask Jack to come in and help me please?” Rose sniffled.

She needed help doing up the dress as she couldn't do it up. She thought she looked hideous in it and had gotten a bit emotional. She thought that Jack might be able to help her do it up.

“Yeah of course” The Doctor replied trying not to sound offended by the fact that she chose Jack to help her rather than him, he turned motioning for Jack to go in.

Jack sighed and knocked on the door,

“Rose it's me, would you let me in?” he asked softly

Rose opened the door a little bit and let Jack come into the small changing room.

The Doctor sighed and sat back down outside.

Jack smiled at Rose,

“What's wrong?” he asked her softly.

Rose sniffled “I'm too fat I don't fit and I look hideous” She hugged onto Jack tightly and sobbed hard soaking Jacks shirt. Jack sighed and hugged her tightly. 

“You look beautiful Rose I promise,” he told her as she wiped her eyes.

“Here let me do it up for you.” he smiled and gently turned her around so she was facing the mirror. He carefully tied up the silk ribbon of the back of the dress.

“There you look amazing,” he said smiling as he looked at her in the mirror.

“Thank you Jack” she whispered in reply.

“No problem,” he said softly.

Jack slipped out of the dressing room and went back to where the Doctor was sitting. The Doctor glacend at Jack as he sat down next to him and looked him up and down. 

“What happened to your shirt?” The Doctor asked without thinking

Jack cocked his head confused and then looked down at his shirt releasing it was soaked and as it was white it had went a bit see through. Jack just shrugged not wanting to explain.

“Rose was just a bit emotional.” Jack mumbled.

The Doctor nodded understandingly but tried to avoid looking at Jacks see through shirt.

“You need to cover up,” he told Jack.

“Oh, sorry sir but I don't have anything else to wear.” Jack apologised.

The Doctor sighed and got up. Jack watched curiously as the Doctor talked to the shop assistant and then walked back over and stood next to Jack. 

“Right come on I know a store where we can get you a new shirt.” The Doctor said still avoiding looking a Jack.

“What about Rose? We can't just leave her.” he replied.

The Doctor sighed “ Don't worry I told her where we are going and already paid the cashier for her dress.”    
Jack nodded “Thanks” he smiled.

“Dont worry about it,” The Doctor said still looking at the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is in trouble.

Jack followed the Doctor into another small shop that sold men's clothing.

“Right then what do you want?” The Doctor asked Jack impatiently.

Jack shrugged “Whatever you think looks good” he replied absentmindedly.

The Doctor looked at him confused,

“Why does it matter what I think you're the one whos going to wear the shirt?” The Doctor questioned.

“I just care what you think.” Jack shrugged not thinking about what he was saying again.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows again but chose not to question him as he seemed out of it.    
“Okay go wait in the changing room I'll pick you something” The Doctor smiled.

“Yes sir” Jack mumbled and walked into the changing room to wait.

The Doctor found a cute short-sleeved shirt that he thought would look good on Jack. It was cream with blue spots and blue sleeves and a blue collar. He walked over and went into Jacks changing room. Jack had his head in his hands when the Doctor walked in.

“You alright Jack?” he asked as he shut the door behind him. 

Jacks head shot up and he smiled

“Yeah I'm fine just tired,” he said honestly.

The Doctor nodded “ I picked you a shirt. After you put it on we can grab a coffee.” he smiled and handed Jack the shirt.

Jacks face lit up as he took the shirt,

“Thanks, Doctor,” he said admiring the shirt.

Before the Doctor could leave the room for Jack to get changed Jack had already started to take off his shirt. The Doctor watched Jack change almost hungry but restrained himself and tried to avoid looking at him. After Jack had buttoned up the shirt three-quarters of the way and popped the collar he walked over to the mirror to look at it.

“Thanks again Doctor I really like it” he smiled

The Doctor looked up at him and smiled, Jack looked beautiful, wait what was he thinking-

The Doctor was taken out of his thoughts by Jack's voice.

“I texted Rose she said she will meet us at the coffee shop. Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Huh … oh yeah yeah” The Doctor mumbled.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to pay for the shirt and led Jack to the coffee shop. The Doctor smiled as he walked up to Rose and Jack trailed behind him. Rose handed them both a coffee which Jack accepted gratefully.

Jack sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, finally relaxing. He sat next to Rose and the Doctor as opposite them. 

“What happened to your shirt?” she asked Jack forgetting that she got it wet.

Jack laughed whilst he thought of what to say.

“Oh I was just a bit clumsy and spilled something down it.” he laughed and the Doctor nodded in confirmation.

“Where did you get the new one from?” She asked curiously.

Jack smiled at the Doctor, “The Doctor was really nice and picked it out for me, it nice isn't it” 

Rose nodded, “Yeah it's cute.” she smiled.

They laughed and chatted some more until Rose decided that she wanted to go round some more shops. The Doctor took some money out the cash point with his sonic screwdriver and gave it to Rose. Rose thanked him and walked to another shop.

Jack and the Doctor sat at a bench near the fountain. The Doctor was reading a newspaper. Jack caught a glimpse of a creature he knew as a Qwaden. Qwadens were creatures that Jack thought was extinct. Qwadens feed of time and memories making time Lords there ideal target. They have a shield similar to a Daleks that also disables sonic activities. Qwadens blend in with their environment by using 3D holographics to make them look exactly like the creatures that inhabit the planet they are on making them almost impossible to identify except when the holograms sometimes glitch to show the purple blob that is the Qwaden underneath. Qwadens lock onto their prey and then fire a dart the stuns there target and then slowly release a lethal poison into their system. However, after they fire there dart if they miss their target the wither and die. 

“Sir” Jack whispered quickly.

The Doctor looked at him questioningly. 

“We need to go,” he whispered not wanting to name the creature and cause it to strike.

“No I'm rather enjoying it here,” The Doctor said dismissively

“Sir you are in danger we need to leave now” Jack whispered harshly

The Doctor stifled a laugh

“Jack, I'm fine and just in case anything happens I have my sonic so I'll be fine.” The Doctor whispered back

Jack sighed frustrated,

“Look, doctor, I believe you okay, we need to go.” Jack tried to warn him without using the words Time Lord to attract even more attention from the Qwaden.

“Jack, what are you on about?”The Doctor whispered confused.

As the Qwaden approached Jack stood in front of the Doctor. The Qwaden was disguised as a teenager and the Doctor was unaware of its true form.

“Jack move out the way” The Doctor demanded as he stood up and pushing him out the way.

Jack was frozen usually now he would be reaching for his blaster but he was unarmed and totally defenseless. The Doctor argued with the ‘teenager’ and when the ‘teen’ stated to get aggressive he brought out his screwdriver to try and scare him. Jack saw the look on the Qwadens face as it had got what it wanted, it had confirmed the Doctor was a Time Lord.

“Doctor run” Jack whispered quickly.

“What no it's just a stupid teenager” The Doctor protested.

Suddenly the Qwaden shot its dart, it was like Jack could see everything in slow motion. Before he could even think about what he was doing he ran and dived in front of the Doctor taking the dart to the chest. The Qwaden quickly withered and Jack laid unconscious on the ground as the Doctor looked on shocked.

“Jack!” he shouted shaking him. 

Rose had heard the commotion and ran over. 

“Jack” she screamed terrified.

Jack was still unresponsive, the Doctor had to think quickly on what to do. The Doctor picked up Jacks limp body and ran with him to the Tardis as Rose followed behind them.

The Doctor ran to the medbay and laid Jack on the bed. The first thing he did was remove the dart using a pair of tweezers. He quickly hooked Jack up to an IV, Heart monitor and a breathing tube. 

After the Tardis ran tests on the dart it came back that the dart had contained a lethal poison that hadn't had time to dilate into Jack's bloodstream although the damage on initial impact alone could be enough to kill him. The Doctor sighed as he sat down next to Jack and looked at the screen. 

Rose came in with a cup of tea and handed one to the Doctor. 

“What happened?” she asked as calmly as she could.

The Doctor turned and looked her dead in the eyes

“Something wanted me dead, he warned me but I was too stupid to take his word for it. Then it attacked me and he dived in front of me taking the blow for me.” The Doctor said coldly.

“Oh, Jack,” Rose whined squeezing his hand.

“If he doesn't come round in the next twenty minutes or so then he won't come round at all.” The Doctor informed Rose.

Rose stifle a cry and without saying a word he hugged her close to him letting her cry. He let a few tears run down his face as well.

About 15 minutes had passed and the Doctor was starting to lose hope, he had sent Rose away with the promise that if anything happened he would tell her. Defeated the Doctor let his head fall to his hands as he too began to sob.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, he was confused about how and why he was alive. He was sure the dart from the Qwaden would have killed him. He breathed a shaky breath and the first thing he saw was the Doctor lent over with his head in his hands sobbing. The thought of the Doctor so upset saddened Jack deeply. He used all of his strength to reach out and hold the Doctors hand with his own shaking one.

“Y-You okay sir?” he stuttered.

The Doctor's head shot up and for a moment he just stared at Jack in pure disbelief. Then a wide grin spread across his face as he engulfed Jack in a hug.

“Jack I'm so so sorry” he whispered.

“I-It fine” Jack mumbled.

“You and Rose okay?” he questioned.

The Doctor nodded and Jack took a visible sigh of relief.

“Anything you want Jack?” The Doctor asked.

“W-water p-please” Jack whimpered.

The Doctor nodded and took a glass of cool water with a straw in it off of the bedside table and pressed the straw to Jack's lips. Jack gratefully drank most of the water before letting go and letting the Doctor put it back.

“T-Thank you Doctor” Jack smiled.

The Doctor looked at him confused “Why would you thank me, you're the one who dove in front of the dart and saved me.”   
“You saved me as well “ Jack reminded him with a smile.

“I should have listened to you, you warned me” The Doctor reiterated.

Jack shrugged whilst the Doctor paused to think.

“What did you mean earlier when you said you believed me?” he asked curiously.

“I believe you're the impossible, I believe you're a Time Lord,” Jack replied as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
